Cuando papá nos dejó
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: El recuerdo de niño abandonado por su padre regresa puntual, año con año, y éste no tiene por qué ser la excepción


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y no los uso para lucrar, sólo para fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

Cuando papá nos dejó

Era una fría tarde de invierno, papá terminaba de ponerme la bufanda porque íbamos a salir mientras le indicaba a Jarvis que estuviera atento de la casa en nuestra ausencia.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté cuando terminó de abrocharme el abrigo pero tardó en contestar

–A… Alcanzar a tu papá, Peter– sonreí de inmediato al saber que de vería a papá y no pude evitar salta en la cama de la felicidad

–¡Sí! ¡Veré a papá Steve, veré a papá Steve! – grité alegre mientras papá Tony me veía con una sonrisa ladina y extraña, una sonrisa que no era de felicidad sino como si lo estuvieran forzando y él no quisiera hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y siguió abotonando su camisa, por el espejo vi que una gota resbalaba por su mejilla, estaba llorando – Papá ¿por qué lloras? – de inmediato limpió su rostro

–Por nada hijo, de seguro me entro una basura ¿Por qué no vas a ver la tele mientras termino de arreglarme? No me falta mucho–rodé los ojos molesto ¿Por qué todos los adultos dicen la misma mentira cuando no quieren admitir que están llorando? Me pregunté mientras bajaba de la cama y me dirigía a la sala.

Me quedé dormido viendo la tele, papá vino a despertarme para decirme que estaba listo, salté del sofá emocionado porque vería de nuevo a papá Steve luego de que saliera de la casa por cuestiones de trabajo aunque yo pienso que papá Tony lo hizo enojar porque los escuché discutir esa noche.

–Jarvis te encargó la casa.

–Descuide señor, vaya con cuidado– tomó las llaves del auto y salimos.

El camino fue un poco largo porque caí dormido durante el trayecto, de nuevo papá tuvo que despertarme cuando llegamos al lugar. Bajé del auto aún con sueño, el aire afuera estaba tan frío que sentí cómo mi nariz se congeló al instante, me abracé para entrar en calor y eché un vistazo al lugar y no entendí qué hacíamos en ése lugar

–Papá ¿qué hacemos en un cementerio?

–Ya lo verás, hijo– entonces tomó mi mano y entramos al lugar. Me confundí por completo, el lugar estaba solo como pueblo fantasma, el viento soplaba fuerte y hacía ruidos extraños que me pusieron la carne de gallina así que me aferré a su abrigó y él me abrazó.

Seguimos caminando por mucho cuando a lo lejos vi a papá, volteó a verme y sonrió así que me solté de papá Tony y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo. Steve me estrujó muy fuerte contra su pecho que casi me deja sin respirar, me besó y volvió a abrazar con fuerza

–¡Te extrañé mucho!– le dije cuando me separé de él

–Yo también, campeón.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo– miré a todos lados pero no vi a nadie

–¿Dónde está?

–Ya se fue.

–Hola Steve– interrumpió papá Tony

–Hola Tony– respondió con el mismo tono serio, comprendí entonces que tenía razón; ambos se enojaron esa noche y papá Steve lo castigó dejándolo solo en casa.

–¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?– pregunté contento pero no recibí respuesta sólo un largo "eh…" por parte de mi papá Steve y luego un incómodo silencio

–No le has dicho ¿verdad?

–Eres tú quién debe hacerlo.

–¿Decirme qué? – interrumpí antes de que volvieran a pelear

–Hijo, ve a esa banca y espéranos ahí por favor ¿de acuerdo? – papá me bajó y obedecí, me dirigí a la banca de concreto que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y los miré de ahí, comenzaron a hablar no sé de qué pero sus rostros pasaron por casi todos los sentimientos de la película _"Inside out"._ No pasó mucho cuando papá Steve vino por mí

–Peter… Tony y yo estuvimos hablado estos días, estoy seguro que aquella noche nos escuchaste pelear, eres muy listo además escuché tus pasitos por el corredor cuando salí del cuarto. Te amo mi pequeño pero tu papá y yo ya no podemos estar juntos– y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, me lancé contra él que me recibió en un protector abrazo

–No papá, por favor no nos dejes, prometo ya no hacer travesuras pero no te vayas– y me pegó más a él, a mi oído susurró que yo no tenía la culpa ni tampoco fueron mis travesuras lo que lo hicieron decidirlo sino algo más que no podría entender.

Lloré mucho pero de nada sirvió, papá Steve ya tenía decidido irse y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Me alejé un poco porque verlo me dolía.

–Peter, tenemos que irnos. Se está haciendo tarde– dijo papá colocando su mano en mi hombro

–¿Y papá? – pregunté esperanzado a que dijera que también nos acompañaba

–Él no puede venir con nosotros, Peter. Tiene otras cosas qué hacer- sus palabras me dolieron, no era eso lo que quería escuchar. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí de nuevo a él y lo abracé por última vez, olí su fragancia y me separé, papá me tomó de la mano emprendiendo camino de regreso al auto, volteé a verlo por última vez…

–Papá…

Abro los ojos de golpe, mi pecho sube y baja acelerado producto de mi fuerte respiración, me familiarizo con todo lo que está a mi alrededor, veo mi guitarra, mi escritorio y recuerdo que estoy en mi cuarto.

La mañana ya es clara y la temperatura es baja, parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarme de la cama para estirar mi cuerpo y sacudir mi cabeza, me siento al filo de la misma, froto mis manos contra mi rostro y sin mucho deseo miro de reojo el calendario que está en mi cómoda entendiendo el porqué de ese maldito recuerdo.

–Un año más sin ti… Steve– murmuro para mi soledad mientras una lágrima resbala hasta mi barbilla al recordar cuando papá nos dejó…


End file.
